New places New loves
by Tom girl
Summary: Hogwarts is about to get the biggest shock of it's entire school reputation...the Marauders have been accepted, find out what happens when school life is finally turned upside down, all becuase of four disasterous teenagers and their friends. please R
1. new friends

Disclaimer: hi if you recognize anything to do with Harry Potter it belongs to J K Rowling.

New places, new loves 

6 year old Lily Evans was sitting by the window in her bedroom looking out onto the clear blue sky wishing she could be somewhere else, somewhere that was magical, that was full of surprises and a place without Petunia.

Petunia is lily's older sister by four years and she doesn't really like Lily, Lily tried for years to find out why her only sister hated her, maybe it was all the attention that Lily gets from school and her family, maybe it's because Petunia was just bored one day and decided to take it out on Lily. After six long years of all this constant hatred Lily still hadn't figured out why Petunia hated her.

"Lily, come down here sweetheart" Lily heard her mum, Claire Evans, shout up the stairs " we have to get ready for the new neighbours, they will be arriving soon" she finished. _I can't believe I forgot about that _Lily thought as she looked outside her window one last time and as she saw a moving van pull up she then ran down stairs.

"Mum, there here" Lily shouted to the kitchen where her mum was applying her make-up.

"All right dear, I'm coming" Lily heard her mum shout.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyway their just coming to live next door!" Lily heard Petunia yell from the living room. As Lily walked in there she saw her sister lying all over the couch watching something on TV. Petunia was a very skinny girl with short dark blond hair who in Lily's opinion looked more like a horse than a girl.

"So I guess you don't want to come out and meet them then" Lily said going to stand by the door waiting for her mum.

"Well if I did don't you think that I would be running around like you lot?" Petunia snapped.

"Oh don't be mean to your sister Petunia come on Lily let's go and meet them," Claire said walking to the door and picking up her coat.

"Ok mum, see you later Petunia" Lily said smiling as she walked out the door.

Outside 

"Look Remus can't you just smile just a little" Sophie Lupin said to her son, Remus.

"Mum, how do you really expect me to smile" Remus said with a frown on his face. Sophie bent down so she was face to face with her son.

"Look I know what you've been though and I cannot feel worse about it but please put on a brave face for me please" Sophie said softly and the little boy facing her, " you never know you might get some new friends" she said after and just then Lily and her mum came up.

"Hello, I'm Claire Evans and this is my daughter Lily, how do you do?" Claire said holding her hand out.

"Hi I'm Sophie Lupin and this is my son Remus" Sophie said shaking Claire's hand "And my husband Ben is just helping the movers take everything into the house" Sophie explained.

"Oh well my husband Sean is at work at the moment what about if we all get together tonight then you can meet my husband and my other daughter, Petunia" Claire suggested 

"That would be great how about round ours at around 6" Sophie said

"Great see you then" Claire said walking away.

That night 

"Right tonight Remus I would like you to be friendly and happy do you hear me, I know that your unhappy at the minute but things will get better, believe me" Sophie said to Remus.

"Ok mum" Remus said and walked out of the bedroom door and down the stairs where the doorbell had just rang.

"I'll get" Remus's dad Ben said heading for the door and when he opened it he saw a family of four outside and invited them in. 

" Right well do you want to come inside and sit down" Ben offered.

"Why thank you" Claire said as her, Sean, Lily and Petunia walked in and sat down.

After about half an hour of listening to the adults ramble on and on about moving and jobs Lily started to get quite hot and said she needed to go outside. "All right honey but don't go far" Claire said looking over her shoulder, 

"I wont" Lily replied.

After Lily had been outside for about 10 minutes she heard a bang on the door to the Lupin house and saw Remus walk out of it.

" Don't worry it's only me" Remus said politely 

"Oh, hi" Lily said looking up.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked 

"Oh I'm fine it's just so boring in there I mean all they talk about is jobs and doing grown up things" Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know it's so annoying" Remus agreed 

"Hey do you wanna be friends?" Lily asked 

"Really" Remus said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, why not" Lily said 

"Sure" Remus agreed and suddenly a smile rose onto his face, _I finally have a friend _he thought.

A/N: so what did you think I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up I will be very soon though probably in the weekend some time. Please review and tell me what you thought of my first chapter but please no flames.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl   


	2. the letters

Chapter 2 

4-5 years later 

After that night Lily and Remus and Spent every moment that they could together, they became the best of friends. Lily's dad taught them how to play basketball when they were seven and they both went to the same muggle school. It was the last day of school and Remus was acting really quiet and really weird to how he normally was.

"Remus are you ok?" Lily said as they both walked home form school.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah you sound it" Lily said with a smile on her face.

"I'm just a bit stressed that's all" Remus explained.

"Ok" Lily said easily.

When they got to their houses they said their goodbyes and they walked into their houses to see their families.

"Hey Remus how was school?" Sophie yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine" Remus said in an offbeat tone walking into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing" Remus answered.

"Its about Hogwarts isn't it?" Sophie said.

"Sort of" Remus started " mum why would I get in anyway I mean I'm not really Hogwarts material am I?"

"Look you have as much chance as anyone else in that school to get in" Sophie explained.

"I guess" Remus said not really believing what his mum was saying.

"Look tomorrow we'll know wont we?" Sophie said smiling at her son.

"Mum can Lily stay over tonight, please?" Remus asked.

"Well what if it does come what will we tell her?" Sophie said.

"Say that's it's a school acceptance letter, which it is" Remus stated.

"Fine go round and tell her," Sophie told Remus.

"Thanks mum" Remus said walking out the door and round to the Evans house.

Remus knocked on the door and to his disgust Petunia answered the door.

"Oh you" Petunia said "come in" 

"Thanks" Remus said walking though the door.

"LILY" screeched Petunia, which made Remus shiver "what's his name is here" as she screamed this Claire walked into the living room.

"Why hello Remus, why are you here?" Claire asked.

"I'm just asking Lils if she wants to stay round mine tonight" Remus explained.

"Well she can if she wants I haven't got a problem with it" Claire agreed.

"Thanks" Remus said just as Lily walked down the stairs.

"Hi Remus what's up?" Lily asked.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to stay over mine tonight?" Remus asked.

"Sure why not" Lily said straight away "can I mum?" 

"I've already told Remus you can" Claire explained.

"Ok I'll go and get my stuff" Lily said running up the stairs.

" So Remus are you glad schools over?" Claire said trying to make conversation.

" Yeah 6 weeks with no school who would have a problem with it?" Remus said with a slight laugh.

"I agree" Claire said as Lily walked down the stairs with all of her stuff which was all packed in her arms and she could hardly see where she was going.

"Ok then let's go" Lily said.

"Um Lils do you want some help?" Remus asked.

"Please" Lily answered giving some of the stuff to Remus "see you later mum"

"See you have a good time" Claire said as she saw the two walk out the door and into the next house.

"Hey Lily how are you?" Sophie said as she saw the two walk in the door.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking me to come over," Lily said politely.

"No problem it's not like you haven't slept over before, Remus can you help Lily take her stuff up to the guest room" Sophie asked.

"Sure mum" Remus said picking up the pile of Lily's things and walking up the stairs with her.

As they got into the bedroom Lily could smell the slight sent of lavender and looked round the room, it hadn't changed a bit since the last time she slept here, the walls were painted a light blue colour and the bedcover was in between a dark and light blue and on the bedside table their was on single Lily in a vase.

"You know what Lily we should call this you're room I mean you're the only one who ever sleeps here" Remus said smiling.

"Yeah you're right" Lily said putting her clothes for the next morning in the pine wardrobe.

The night went really fast for Lily and Remus they did all sorts of things like play basketball in the garden and watch horror and humour movies on TV (A/N: even though Remus is from a fully grown wizard family he lived in a muggle street so he needs muggle things in his house, just wanted to clear that up) and by half eleven Lily became really tired and went up to bed and as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Lily woke up and wondered downstairs and into the kitchen to find Sophie and Ben sitting down at the table eating breakfast and Ben reading the paper.

" Hello Lily dear did you sleep well?" Sophie said getting up from her seat.

"Yes thanks you" Lily said sitting down on a chair.

"That's good, what do you want for breakfast?" Sophie asked.

"Oh that's all right I'll get it myself you don't have to" Lily said getting up off her seat.

"No it's alright I'll do it go and sit down, do you want some cornflakes?" Sophie said walking to the cornflake cupboard.

"Yes please" Lily answered "morning Ben have you got to go to work?" Lily said facing Remus's dad.

" Morning Lily I do have to go to work yes and if Remus doesn't get up soon I'm going to be late" Ben replied.

"Why are you waiting for Remus to get up, you don't usually? Lily asked.

"Um I just want to say bye to him that's all" Ben explained.

"Ok" Lily could tell that there was another reason but she respected the Lupins privacy and she never knew she could be wrong what Ben had said might just be the real reason.

"Lily dear will you go and wake up Remus for me please?" Sophie asked.

"Ok" Lily answered and walked up the stairs to Remus's bedroom and she walked in the room she saw a big lump in the bed and walked up to it and saw Remus sleeping peacefully and he looked really innocent and then Lily got a really evil thought and she showed this by the evil smile that was on her face she bent down to Remus's sleeping body and pulled him roughly out of bed and started tickling him and he woke up laughing his head off.

"You're wanted downstairs" Lily said getting up.

" You are really evil you no that" Remus said also getting up.

"I know, now get dressed and come downstairs," Lily said walking towards the door.

"Ok see you in a minute" Remus said.

"Yeah see ya" Lily said walking out of the door.

A few minutes later Remus came downstairs fully dressed and after he said all his good mornings he got up to get some breakfast. In the middle of breakfast Ben and Sophie had finally given up hope and realized that their son would not be going to Hogwarts after all.

"Right I'm going to be late if I don't get going" Ben said putting the paper down and standing up. At that exact moment an owl came flying though the window and nearly hit Ben on the head.

"Ah look at that isn't it cool" Lily said as the owl flew towards the table and landed in front of her.

"Hey look it's got a letter attached to it" Lily said picking up the letter.

"Um Lily are you sure that it's yours I mean does it have you're name on?" Remus said slowly going pale.

"Yeah look 'to miss Lily Evans' so it must be for me" Lily said opening the letter.

Lily read the letter over and over again and looked like she didn't understand what it was about when another owl flew in though the window again nearly hitting Ben over the head but this time it landed in front of Remus.

"Hey you got one to, what is it, it's something about a school with witch's and wizards" Lily said looking at Remus.

"Right this is going to be hard to explain look you're a witch, and you're not alone lots of people around the world are including me and Ben and Remus are wizards and you have to go to a school called Hogwarts to learn all sorts of new spells and stuff" Sophie explained.

"Ok so I'm a witch," Lily said.

"Yeah" Ben said " Sophie you're going to have to explain this to her mum and dad I've got to go to work I'll see you later bye" Ben said and walked out the door.

"Bye" the other three said.

"Right we better go and tell you're mum and dad then" Sophie said walking to the door with Lily and Remus following her and they all walked out the door and to the next house. Lily's mum and dad were really pleased with Lily, which made Petunia really jealous.

Why Lily's mum and dad were still talking about the school and all sorts to Remus's mum, Lily and Remus went to sit outside on the bench in Lily's garden.

"I'm really happy that you got in to," Remus said.

"Yeah and me it's gonna be great" Lily said grinning.

"Well I wasn't sure that I was going to get in" Remus said looking down at the floor.

"Why Remus?" Lily said looking concerned.

"Well you see… lily I'm a…

A/N: I just couldn't resist so what did you think of this chapter hope you liked it please review and tell me but please no flames.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl  


	3. meetings at diagon alley

Chapter 3 

Meetings in Diagon Alley  

"Lily I'm… I'm a… you see…ugh I don't know how to tell you this" Remus tried to explain.

"Look Remus if you don't want to tell me then that's ok" Lily said looking at Remus.

"No it's not that I don't want you to know it's just hard" Remus said looked up at Lily.

"Look just tell me I'm not going to fall out with you or anything," Lily said.

"Well I'm scared that you'll do that" Remus said a slight frown.

"I just said I wouldn't, didn't I" Lily said with a smile.

"Fine look I'm a werewolf" Remus said looking back down at the ground.

"For real" Lily said.

"Yeah for real" Remus said still looking down at the floor.

"Ok" Lily said straight away.

"What's that now?" Remus said looking up at Lily with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ok" Lily said again.

"Really I mean I know that you're not from a wizard family but you know what werewolf's are" Remus said.

"Yeah I know and I know that you can't control it and I won't blame you for it" Lily explained.

"Really" Remus said still in disbelief.

"Yes, what did you expect me to say?" Lily said smiling.

"Well something along the lines of ' you monster get away from me' something like that" Remus said in a depressed type of voice.

"Remus I would never say anything like that especially to you, you're my best mate and I can't even begin to think what pain you've been going though these past few years, when did you get bitten by the way?" Lily asked.

"Um when I was six just before I moved to round here" Remus said.

"Oh yeah that must have been horrible" Lily said feeling sorry for Remus.

"Yeah it was but you know the one thing that made it better?" Remus said looking up at Lily.

"What's that?" Lily said.

"You, when you made friends with me I found out that I was like any other kid you know that people couldn't see though me and find out about my problem, I mean when I came here I was really depressed, you might have noticed, but when you made friends with me you made me feel like I was a kid with nothing to worry about and just liked playing on swings and playing basketball" Remus explained.

"That's really sweet Remus" Lily said happy that Remus felt so strongly about their friendship.

"Well it's the truth" Remus said.

"Augh come here and give me a hug" Lily said opening her arms and hugging Remus and just at that moment Sophie came out and Lily let go of Remus and sat down again next to him.

"Mum I told Lily and my problem" Remus said to Sophie.

"And I guess she took it well, I told you she wouldn't have a problem with it" Sophie said with an 'I told you so' look on her face. "Right now I guess Lily that you had a shopping list on you're letter" Sophie said to Lily.

"Yes I did here's my list" Lily said putting her hand in her pocket and taking her Hogwarts letter out and handing it to Sophie.

"Well there's only one please to get all of this, Diagon Alley.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"A wizard shopping place in London" Remus explained.

"Right well we better get going" Sophie said walking back into the Evans house followed by Lily and Remus, inside Lily's Mum and Dad congratulated her on last time and Lily went outside and got into the Lupins car.

"Right I'll see you later then" Lily said waving to her Mum and Dad.

"Thanks for talking her Sophie it's just that I've got to go to work and Sean is already a bit late," Claire explained.

"It's no problem Claire we'll see you later" Sophie said as she got in the car.

"Wait Mum you forgot to give me any money" Lily said opening the car window.

"Oh right here you go sweetheart" Claire said, "How much should I give her Sophie" Claire asked 

"Um about 50 pounds" Sophie replied and Claire handed the money to Lily and then the car had started and was going down the street.

"Lily you know that you can't buy anything with that money" Sophie said to her.

"What will I do then I can't buy any of my school supplies" Lily said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry there's a bank there that will change the money for you" Remus said.

"Oh thank goodness I was worried then," Lily said leaning back in her seat.

About another hour later they arrived on the outskirts of London city centre when Sophie stopped the car.

"Right were here," Sophie said getting out of the car.

"This is it?" Lily asked looking around.

"Well not exactly" Remus said, "we have to go in there" he said again pointing at a run down old pub on the corner.

When they got in there it was full of men and women who Lily thought were all wizards and witches by the way that they were dressed and Sophie lead them to the back entrance where there was a few bins and a brick wall blocking the way, but Sophie got something out of her pocket that Lily thought was a wand and tapped the wall and it all of a sudden started to open which shocked Lily, and all three of them walked though it to find 2 long rows of shops and at the end of the streets was a big back called Gringotts.

"Right I think we should go to the bank first" Sophie said walking though the crowd to the back with Lily and Remus not far behind her, after they had gotten their money they had gone to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books then went to get their new wands Lily's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow and what the man in the shop had told her it was very useful for charm work, then they went to the owl emporium to look at the owls and Lily bought one. 

"I don't know what to call it, what do you think Remus?" Lily asked trying to think of a name for her new pure white owl.

"I don't know how about Snowy" Remus said.

"Um Snowy I like it" Lily said 

"Come on we still need to go to Madam Malkins yet for you're robes" Sophie said walking toward another shop.

Lily bought her new Hogwarts robes almost straight away but Remus was taking ages and Lily asked Sophie if she could go out side for some fresh air.

"Alright Lily dear but just stay outside okay" Sophie said

"I will, see you in a while" Lily said walking out the shop and just as she was exiting it somebody hit her and made her fall over.

"Excuse me can you please get off me" Lily asked the person who was still lying on her.

"Oh sorry" the person said getting up off the floor and helping Lily off the floor, "I'm James Potter what's you're name?" the boy asked.

"Oh hi my names Lily, Lily Evans it's nice to meet you" Lily said wiping her knees where she had fallen.

"Like wise sorry about that it's my mate Sirius, I was just trying to catch up with him cause he stole my new books for a joke" James said and Laughed, "so are you're parents here?" he asked.

"No, I'm with my friend cause my Mum and Dad are at work" Lily explained.

"Are you muggle born or wizard?" James asked.

"I'm muggle born" Lily answered.

"Oh yeah so this must be really exciting for you?" James asked.

"Yeah I guess" Lily said.

"JAMES" the pair heard from the background.

"Oh sorry I have to get going Sirius is calling me I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts" James said waving at Lily as he walked away.

"Yeah nice meeting you" Lily said before he was out of site.

"So Lils only been here 5 minutes and you've already got a boyfriend" Remus said walking out of the robe shop.

"Shut up Remus" Lily said playfully slapping him.

"Right kids I think that's it come on lets go home" Sophie said and the three went back though the pub and drove home.

A/N: hi what did you think of this new chapter I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think 

Thanks 

Luv

Tom girl  


	4. the way to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 

The way to Hogwarts 

The time flew by for Remus and Lily until it was two days before they had to get on the Hogwarts express to go to their new school, when Remus had some important news to tell Lily.

"Lils I have to tell you something" Remus said to Lily as they were sitting in Lily's back garden.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

 "Well see, you know the day after tomorrow we get on the train, well tomorrow I have to go and see the headmaster of Hogwarts to talk about my situation and how I'm going to cope with it, and I won't be back until really late probably, but you're going to London tomorrow so I guess I'll just meet you on the train" Remus said.

"Ok a lot to take in at once but still, ok no problem" Lily said.

"I love the way you handle things," Remus said to Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"Well you just say 'ok' and things just really easily when someone's telling you something," Remus explained.

" Is this a compliment mister Lupin?" Lily asked in a smart voice.

"Well it's meant to be" Remus said with a smile on his face.

"Right, so I have to go onto the train by myself? Lily asked 

"Well yes but I'll meet you on there" Remus said.

"Ok, look I better go in, petunia's supposed to be looking after me, but lets face it she couldn't even look after a pen" Lily said getting up.

"Ok see you later" Remus said jumping over the fence to his house.

The next day Lily was all packed and ready for the drive up to London; she had packed all of her Hogwarts things including her owl, her and her Mum and Dad got into the car, Petunia didn't want to come because she said she hated the noises that the owl would make on the way up there, when Remus came to the car.

"Right well I guess I'll see you on the train tomorrow" Remus said talking to Lily as she winded down the window.

"Yeah, hey good luck today with Dumbledore" Lily said.

"Thanks" Remus replied.

"Well we better get going" Claire said from the front seat.

"Ok see you later Remus" Lily said putting her seatbelt on.

"Yeah see you" Remus said stepping away from the car and waving as it left the driveway and down the road, and then Sophie came out to see where Remus was.

"Oh there you are" Sophie said, "Have you said goodbye to Lily?" 

"Yeah" Remus replied.

"Ok come on then lets go and see Dumbledore" Sophie said as she and Remus walked though the front door and into the fireplace.

The next morning it was the day that Lily and Remus had to get on the Hogwarts express and Lily's Mum and Dad were driving Lily from the hotel to kings cross station.

"Look Lily sorry we can't see you off, it's just we have got to get back to the hotel to pack our things as soon as possible, because we'll hit traffic if were any later" Claire said looking at her daughter as she got out of the car outside the station.

"I understand see you then" Lily said giving her Mum a hug and a kiss and the same to her Dad.

"Have a good time sweetheart," Sean said as Lily walked though the door of the station.

"I will" Lily yelled back at the car, as it was about to drive off.

As Lily got into the station it was full with businessmen waiting for trains and all sorts but the one thing she couldn't find was platform 9 and ¾, she looked down at her letter, which had the platform number on, and it definitely said 9 and ¾, as she was looking round she saw the boy who she bumped into in Diagon alley running up to the wall with 9 and 10 on the sides and to her very surprise her went though the wall, as she turned round see saw another boy who was about to go though it but stopped him.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" she said to the boy walking up to him.

"Of course, anything for a damsel in distress, my name is Sirius, Sirius Black and you would be?" Sirius asked.

"Oh my names Lily Evans" Lily said to Sirius.

"So you're the lovely Lily, I've been wanting to meet you for ages" Sirius said.

"Excuse me but I don't know what you mean" Lily said with a confused look on her face.

"You are the girl who James bumped into in Diagon Alley aren't you? Sirius asked.

"Oh yes I am, so could you tell me how you do that?" Lily asked.

"How you do what?" Sirius asked.

"You know walk though the wall, I suppose it's to get onto the platform" Lily said.

"Oh just run though it and it will take you to the platform" Sirius said, " you can go first, just run towards it" 

As Lily started to run towards the barrier all she could think of is that she was going to crash into the wall and as she got close to it she was about to scream when she found out that she was running and opened her eyes and in front of her was a big red steam engine with a cresset on the side of it, and she walked to it a man with a uniform on took her bags off her and put them in a bag compartment on the train and the man told her to go and find a compartment as the train was about to leave.

As she got onto the train she walked down the long corridor full with compartments and all of them had different people in and Lily was starting to lose hope but she found a compartment that had nobody on and went to sit in it, about 45 minutes since she had got in there, she was reading a book when two girls came and in the compartment.

"Hi can we sit here?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure, why not" Lily replied and put down the book as the two girls smiled at her and sat down.

"So what's your name? The other girl asked.

"My names Lily Evans, what are you're names?" Lily said.

"Mines Louise Figg and hers in Michelle White" Louise said.

" But you can call us Lou and Shell" Michelle said.

"And you can call me Lil or Lils, everyone else does" Lily said.

"So are you muggle born or wizard family?" Louise asked.

"Oh I'm muggle born" Lily said.

"Hey so am I, I've just meet Lou outside on the platform" Michelle explained.

"Oh that's cool" Lily said.

"So you don't know anybody here?" Louise said.

"Well I've meet a few boys and my best friend got excepted here to and he's from a wizard family" Lily said, "Actually I've got to go and find him," Lily said.

"Well before you leave, what house do you want to be in?" Michelle asked Lily.

"Um Gryffindor sounds by far the best so I guess that" Lily said.

"Good because that's what we want to be in to," Lou said.

"Right I've got to go and find my friend but I'll see you later, yeah" Lily said getting up.

"Sure" Louise said.

"Bye" Michelle said.

"Bye" Lily answered and walked out the door into the corridor.

Remus had just gotten on the train and found an empty compartment and sat down and all of a sudden he heard a shout and load footsteps, Remus got up and looked out the door to see where all the noise was coming from, and he saw two boys about his age arguing about something and he noticed that one of them had pick hair and was wearing a pick flower dress and another boy was sitting one the floor laughing his head off so hard that his glasses were falling off his face, not wanting to get involved Remus went back into the compartment. A few minutes later the boy that was laughing walked into the compartment.

"Hi can me and my friend sit here?" the boy asked.

"Sure" Remus said.          

"I'm James Potter by the way," the boy said.

"Oh I'm Remus Lupin" Remus answered.

"So Remus what house do you want to be in?" James asked.

Gryffindor, how about you?" Remus said.

"Gryffindor to" James said.

"What was that all about outside" Remus asked.

"Oh well my mate Sirius played a prank on this greasy haired kid Snape, and as you might have heard or seen Snape didn't take it very well" James explained.

"Oh" Remus said and just then another boy walked into the compartment, Remus remembered him as the one that was arguing with that boy Snape.

"Hi Sirius, right Sirius this is Remus Lupin and Remus this is Sirius Black" James introduced the two boys to each other.

"I'm not serious though, quite the opposite" Sirius said with a smile and Remus and James let out a small laugh.

"Hey Sirius Remus wants to be in gryffindor to" James said.

"Oh that's good" Sirius said, "I was…"

Sirius was cut of by a girl walking though the door who he remembered as Lily Evans the girl he helped onto the platform, Sirius was going to enjoy this because he knew that James had the slightest crush on Lily since he had meet her in Diagon Alley.

"Remus there you are!" the girl said and walked over to Remus.

"Hi Lily, these are…" Remus started to explain.

"Don't worry about introducing us we already know each other" Lily said.

"Really how?" Remus asked.

"Well I bumped into James in Diagon Alley and Sirius helped me onto the platform" Lily explained.

"Oh ok" Remus said "have a seat Lils"

"Hi James" Lily said as she sat between him and Remus as she couldn't get onto the other seat because Sirius was lying on it with his head leaning on his elbow.

"Oh hi…hi Lily" James managed to say and Sirius stiffed a laugh in his throat.

"And you Sirius, hi" Lily said to him.

"Hi Lils" Sirius said as the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade village and as the four of them were walking out they saw a giant man standing there asking for first years.

"First years, all the fist years here please" (A/N: I'm not even going to attempt the accent) the giant man said.

"Hi Hagrid" James said as the four walked up to him.

"Oh hello James, Sirius, how've you two been?" Hagrid asked.

"Not bad" Sirius answered. 

As all the first years were gathered together Hagrid led them to a line of boats and told them to all get in with 5 in a boat, in James boat there was James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and a boy called Frank, when they were in the boat for about 10 minutes they could see the first view of Hogwarts and Lily opened her mouth slightly '_it's amazing' _Lily thought.

A/N: hi what did you think of this chapter I hope you liked it please review and tell me.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl.      


	5. the sorting and the feast

Chapter five 

The sorting and the feast

As the boats got nearer to the enchanted castle Lily could have sworn that she had seen a big thing floating about in the water.

"Hey guys is it just me or do you see something floating over there?" Lily asked the lads.

"Yeah it must be the giant squid," James said.

"The…the giant… what?" Lily managed to say.

"The giant squid, don't worry Lils it wont hurt you" Remus said.

"Yeah I mean I've heard it's friendly," Sirius said with a laugh.

They soon were up to the entrance of the school and they walked up a big long staircase, which at the top it had an old witch standing they're waiting for the new students.

"Right professor, there here" Hagrid said to the witch.

"Thank you Hagrid," the witch said as Hagrid walked though some big doors and was then out of sight.

"Right then, I'm professor McGonagall and I'm the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, now in a few minutes the start of term feast will start but before it does you have to be sorted into your houses the houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, each of these houses have an outstanding history produced by four of the most famous wizard and witches. While you are at Hogwarts there are points to be won you're triumphs will gain you points and rule breaking will lose you points and at the end of the year the house cup will be awarded to whichever house has the most points, right the sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes, I will be back then" McGonagall explained to the first years and walked though the oak doors behind her.

"How exactly do you get sorted into our houses anyway?" Lily asked.

"I heard that you have to fight a dragon," A person from behind her said.

" You have got to be kidding me!" Lily said.

"No you don't Lils you just have to put on a hat, it reads you're thought and shouts out the house it wants you to be in" James explained.

"Really is that it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah that's it" James answered.

"Wow everybody made it seem like it was really bad" Lily said relieved.

"Well it's not" Sirius said.

"Look what we've got here Malfoy, four eyes and his little gang" Snape said walking up to the group of friends.

"Oh Snape stop annoying us and go wash you're hair, several times just to make sure all the grease is out of it" James said throwing a evil look at Snape and Malfoy and Sirius coughed something that sounded like 'impossible'. 

"Oh and look are you muggle or wizard?" Snape said looking at Lily.

"Muggle, but what's it got to do with you?" Lily said coldly.

"So Dumbledore has bought in another mudblood to teach spells to?" Snape said.

"You better shut you're mouth before I bruise it, if you know what I mean" Sirius said angrily.

"What sticking up for you're little mudblood filth are you?" Malfoy said in a squeaky voice.     

"Why don't you go back to you're stupid pathetic friends and leave us alone!" Lily yelled and Malfoy came up really close to her.

"Listen you piece of filth you shouldn't be here in the first place so I'd shut you're mouth if I were you!" Malfoy said slowly.

"You don't scare me you know, you can threaten me all you like but you wont make me feel bad and let me just say this if you hit I'll hit 10 times as hard, I mean you know what they say red heads have horrid tempers and you know what… it's true, so I think you should just leave" Lily said sternly to Malfoy.

"Fine but this isn't over mudblood" Snape said and stalked away to the other end of the cue.  

"Lils that was brilliant" Remus said.

"Yeah it was great" James agreed as McGonagall came back though the doors and said "follow me" as they walked into the hall there were four big long tables with hundreds of students sitting at them and the ceiling was lit up with candles and above the candles was the night sky.

"The ceilings not real Lily, it's just bewitched" James explained to her and she nodded in agreement.

As they got to the front of the hall they all saw a old sewn hat sitting on a little wooden stool and all of a sudden the hats rim opened up and it started to talk, not even talk, sing, the hat started to sing. When it was finished the whole school applauded and McGonagall stood up and opened up a scroll with a list of names on.

"When I call you're name you will put on the hat and be sorted into you're houses, Diggory, Amos!"

When his name was called Amos stepped up to the hat and put it on and it all of a sudden yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" and the entire Hufflepuff table clapped.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall yelled and Sirius ran up to the hat and just as he put it o the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and Sirius ran up to the end table.

"Potter, James!" yelled the professor next and he walked up to the hat and before it was put on his head the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and James ran to the table and sat next to Sirius.

"Boot, Claire" 

"RAVENCLAW" 

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Lucius" 

"SLYTHERIN" 

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"GRYFFINDOR" 

"Serverus, Snape" 

"SLYTRHERIN"

"Frank Longbottom"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Figg, Louise"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Abbot, Craig" 

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"White, Michelle"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR"

(A/N: Right I can't write more of these but more students did get sorted into the houses)

After the sorting there was a massive feast and the food just appeared in front of Lily and then all sorts of ghosts came out of under the tables and introduced themselves to the first years and when all the food had been eaten the first years were given there time tables and shown there new rooms in the Gryffindor tower. Late that night the rest of the students in Gryffindor had gone to bed and just the first year boys and girls were sitting in front of the fire and on the sofa and chairs.

"So we start our proper first day at Hogwarts tomorrow" Louise said.

"Yeah I can't wait" Lily said sitting on the sofa with Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah I can't wait to start pranking and driving teachers up the wall," James said with a smile.

"Uh huh and were going to enjoy ever minute of it" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Are we the only people who got into Gryffindor, I'm sure that there was somebody else?" Jack, another first year said.

"No there's another boy who got in I can't remember his name though" Sarah said.

"Oh his names Peter, he's gone to bed though," Michelle said.

"Oh I haven't had chance to meet him yet" Lily said.

" Don't worry you can meet him tomorrow" Frank said.

"Ok I think we should go to bed now, big day tomorrow" Amy said.

"Yeah I agree what do you say girls?" Louise asked.

"Ok night lads"

"See ya guys" were the reply's that the lads got as the girls walked up the stairs, when the girls were gone Sirius said to the group of lads,

"These are going to be the best years of our lives!" 

A/N: hi what did you think of this chapter please review and tell me.

Thanks 

Luv

Tom girl         


	6. the first day

Chapter 6 The first day 

Lily woke up with the sun in her face and the birds chirping outside her window, she looked round and saw Michelle brushing her hair, Louise, who was still in bed, was talking to Michelle quietly and Amy and Sophie were still asleep.

"Morning Lils" Louise said noticing that Lily was up.

"Morning, did you two sleep well?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Michelle said.

"Hey when does breakfast start?" Louise asked.

"Dumbledore said that it starts at eight am," Lily said getting up and sorting her uniform out.

"Do you think that we should wake them two up?" Michelle asked nodding her head towards the two other girls who were fast asleep.

"No leave them they'll be up soon enough" Louise said.

"Well I better go and get changed then," Lily said picking up her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Right see you in a minute" Michelle said.

After Lily had got changed and had a wash she walked back into the room and saw Amy and Sophie still asleep Michelle packing her bag for her lessons and Lou picking up her clothes and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"When Lou gets out and you're ready do you want to go down to the great hall?" Michelle asked zipping up her bag.

"Sure" Lily said simply picking up her hairbrush from the table and brushing her hair.

Ten minutes later the girls were all ready to go and walked down to the great hall for breakfast, James, Sirius, Remus and Frank were already there sitting down and they girls sat next to them.

"Morning girls" James said looking up as Lily sat next to him.

"Morning" the girls said getting some breakfast.

"Where are Alice and Sophie?" Frank asked.

"There still in bed" Louise said taking a piece of toast from the pile on the table.

"Same as the lads, their all still asleep" Remus said.

"Not anymore look here comes Jack and that Peter now" James said looking at the boys walking to the Gryffindor table, Jack sat down with the guys and Peter sat a bit further away from them.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Sirius said with a smile.

"Hi" Jack said sleepily.

"Are you still asleep?" Michelle asked.

"Just a bit" Jack said picking some food up.

"What lesson have we got first?" Lily asked eating her toast.

"Um we've got… potions;" James said answering Lily.

"Ok" Lily said.

"You know the potions professor, yeah well I've heard that he loves the Slytherin house and that he never ever takes any points of them and gives loads to them" Louise said.

"Really that's really un-fair" Lily said shocked.

"I know but Slytherins don't care" Sirius said.

"To right" James agreed.

Remus looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by Snape walking up to the Gryffindor table and standing in front of Lily.

"What do you want?" Lily said with a dirty look on her face.

"Yeah you're not welcome" Sirius said with a frown.

"I've only come over here to talk to Evans" Snape said.

"Yeah well she wants nothing to do with you" Remus said sticking up for Lily.

"I think it's up to her…not you lot" Snape said throwing a dirty look at the boys on the table.

"Will you just say what you've got to say and then go away!" Lily said starting to get stressed.

"Right well I only came over here to say that I'm sorry for the things I said to you yesterday" Snape said looking down at the floor.

"Excuse me!" Lily said not believing what she had just heard.

"Don't make me say it again" Snape whined.

"I don't know who you think we are but from what you said yesterday you think that you can just come over here and say sorry I don't think so, you really insulted me yesterday why the hell should I except you're apology!" Lily said getting angry.

"I'm telling you now and you better listen if you don't get out of here right now I'm gonna beat you up so hard you wont even feel it" Sirius threatened.

"Oh I'm scared" Snape mocked.

"Will you just go and leave us alone Snape before we all hurt you!" Lily warned.

"Fine I'll go but you've made the wrong choice Evans, not taking my apology, you'll regret it one day" Snape said about to walk off.

"She said leave… NOW" James said getting to his feet and Snape walked off with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe him… why do you think he said sorry to me?" Lily said still in shock.

"Isn't it obvious, he fancy's you" Sirius said.

"WHAT!!!" Lily shouted but not loud enough for the rest of the hall to here.

"You're off you're head mate" James said nearly as surprised as Lily.

At this time Alice and Sophie came into the great hall and sat down with the rest of the gang and they noticed the slightest bit of tension going on.

"Alright what's happened?" Alice asked.

"Honestly you don't want to know!" Remus said.

"Yeah we do, tell us," Sophie begged.

"Fine, Snape fancy's Lil" Sirius said really easily, to easily to Lily's opinion.

"Honestly, oh Lil I feel so sorry for you, come here and give me a hug" Amy said sympathetically as Lily got up and gave her a hug which all the other girls joined in (A/N: you know like a group hug thing) 

"Are you ok Lils" Sophie said.

"Not really, I feel a bit sick" Lily admitted.

"How did you find out anyway?" Alice asked.

"Well he came over here to say sorry about what he said about Lily yesterday and the Snape that I know doesn't do that to just anybody and it's the first time for him to say it to a muggleborn and when Lily told him to get lost him stopped off at least that's what it looked like" Sirius explained. 

"So you've just made your own conclusion to it?" Sophie said.

"Well yeah, but just because it looks so obvious" Sirius said.

"Look if we keep talking about me horrid love life were going to be late for class so can we just go please?" Lily begged.

"Ok come on let's just drop it and go to lessons," James said.

On the way to potions James, Sirius and Remus were walking behind the rest of them and Remus and Sirius asked James a question he was not ready for. 

"You like her don't you?" Sirius said smiling.

"What… who?" James asked.

"You know Lily" Remus said with the same face as Sirius.

"You've got to be joking, I don't like Lily" James denied.

"Ok mate whatever you say" Sirius said not convinced.

"Yeah sure" Remus said again not convinced walking into the potions classroom in the dungeon.

***********************************************************************************************

The day went really slow for Lily who was still thinking about the things that went on at breakfast '_he can't like me…this is not happening to me'_ Lily though as they were walking though the corridors of Hogwarts they were talking about the lessons that they had that day. 

"I like charms" Lily said.

"Um no for me it has to be transfiguration" James said.

"Well fir me it would be Defence against the dark arts" Frank said.

"Yeah and me" Remus said.

"Man its only school, you're talking about lessons I mean how boring can you get" Sirius whined.

"So what lesson do you like Sirius?" Louise asked.

"Oh it has to be Transfiguration" Sirius said and they all laughed.

"Right guys I've just got to go to the bathroom and I'll meet you in the common room" Lily said starting to walk in the other direction.

"Ok see you later" Frank and Jack said together.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Michelle asked.

"No I'll be fine" Lily said and walked off.

As she walked out of the toilets she heard a squeaky sort of scream or shout coming from round the corner and as she looked round she saw Malfoy and Snape holding Peter by the neck asking him for his money or they would beat him up, Lily tried her best to not get involved in whatever was going on with them, she knew it was bullying but she just couldn't imagine what it would be like if she got involved but soon enough she got up her courage and walked round the corner to confront Snape and Malfoy.

"Excuse me, let go of him!" Lily shouted and the two slytherins turned round to face Lily and Peter opened his eyes, which were closed out of fear.

"What did you say?" Malfoy said slowly.

"I said let him go, what's he done to you?" Lily said.

"Nothing we don't need a reason to get something out of somebody" Malfoy answered.

"Well if you haven't got a reason just let go of him!" Lily started yelling.

"Oh will you shut up you stupid little mudblood and just leave us alone" Snape said trying to look big in front of Malfoy.

"Go on you heard Snape, leave us alone," Malfoy said starting to lose his temper.

"Yeah I heard him but I'm not going to do what he said, he's not a teacher and he's not my dad so why should I listen to him?" Lily said strongly.

"Because if you don't you'll regret it" Malfoy warned.

"Oh I'm shaking" Lily aid sarcastically.

"Don't make me hurt you" Malfoy said.

"Don't make me hurt you" Lily said back.

"You're really trying me patience!" Malfoy shouted, "Come on Snape let's get her"

Malfoy started to run after Lily who had ran round the corner and Lily plan had worked Snape was so brain dead that he let go of Peter dropping him and started running after Lily as well, soon they had lost Lily cause she had hid in a broom closet round the corner, she got out of the closet and ran round the corner where she seen Peter sitting on the floor.

"Peter, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Ye…yes I'm fi…fine thanks" Peter managed to say.

"Come on let's go back to the common room," Lily said walking back to the common room with Peter.

As they got back to the common room James, Sirius and Remus were sitting by the fire either on the couch or on the chair and Lily went to sit on the couch with Remus.

"Hi guys you'll never guess what Snape and Malfoy have just been doing" Lily said looking at Peter who was standing up.

"What have they done now?" James said.

"They had Peter round the neck and slammed him aghast the wall" Lily said in a low voice.

"Never, are you alright Peter?" Remus said looking at Peter.

"Yes, I'm fine now thank you" Peter said rather un-easily.

"Well don't worry about them anymore Peter you can stay with us now yeah" Sirius offered.

"Um ok then if you want" Peter said with a smile.

"No problem, have a seat" James said and Peter sat down.

"Where has everybody else gone?" Lily asked.

"Um… the girls are in their room and the lads are in their room as well, I don't know what there doing in there but the were only down here for 10 minutes and they said that they were going upstairs and left" James explained.

"Well I'm going to see whet there all up to and then going to bed so night lads" Lily said.

" Night Lils" Sirius and Remus said.

"Sweet dreams" James said gaining a funny glare form Sirius and Remus.

"Good night" Peter said yawning himself, and Lily walked up the stairs.

" So what did you think of you're first day guys?" Remus asked.

"Lets just say it's just one of the great days were going to get at Hogwarts" James said. 

"Yeah you know what we haven't done any pranks yet, what do you say that we become an ultimate pranking group and we can call ourselves something but what to call us is the question?" Sirius said.

"It's a great idea, why don't we call ourselves something like the Marauders or something?" James agreed.

"Yeah that's great but I've got one question to ask" Remus said.

"Can Lily be part of it please?" Remus asked.

"What, you mean with the pranking?" Sirius said.

"Yeah" Remus said.

"Sure why not so are we sticking with the Marauders" Sirius said.

"I guess so, were gonna cause so much trouble for the next seven years of school" James said.

"Making teachers faces go red though frustration" Remus said laughing.

"Yeah I tell you what, I said this yesterday and I'm saying it again, these are going to be the best years of our lives" Sirius said.

"You've got that right" James, Remus and Peter agreed.

A/N: hi what did you think of this chapter please review and tell me.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl 

P.s: Thanks for my reviewers:

**Wasssupppp:** thanks for you're review.

**Hp_4ashley2000: **really sweet review thanks.

**The sweet new zelander: **thanks for you're review.

**Fashiondiva: **love you're name anyway here's the new chapter and thanks for reviewing.


	7. pranking

New places, new loves 

A/N: hi I'm soooooooo sorry I've took so long with this chapter I've just had a bit of a writers block but here's the next chapter. Enjoy. 

Chapter 7 

"Right lads, what are we going to do for our first official day as the marauders?" James asked sitting on his bed while he watched his friends get ready to go down stairs.

"I don't know, how about we do something to Snape, you know for what he did to peter yesterday" Sirius said putting some gel in his hair. 

"Yeah but what prank do we do on him?" Remus said packing his bag for the day. 

"Maybe we could do one where it turns all of his robes pink and instead of his uniform we could put a mini skirt an tank top on him" James said.

"James wouldn't he notice that he had those clothes on?" Peter said.

"Well we could put a spell on him so it looks to him like he's wearing his uniform but to everyone else he is wearing a mini skirt and tank top" James said smiling.

"Um James, use your brain here, this prank is a little high in the charms work for a bunch of kids that have only had one charms lesson" Remus pointed out.

"Well there is one more Marauder who knows already half of the charms book which just happens to be the book where the charm we need is in" James said smartly. 

"True, I'll go ask her" Sirius said running to the door.

"Wait how come you get to go into the girls room to get her why can't I?" James said.

"Cause she likes me more!" Sirius said trying to keep a straight face. 

"No she likes me more!" James said also trying to keep a straight face. 

"Maybe I should just go" Remus said to peter. 

"Yeah it would stop them two arguing" Peter said pointing his head towards James and Sirius who were still arguing and didn't see Remus slip out and go to the girls room. 

When Remus found the girls 1st year rooms he walked to the door and was about to knock when he heard laughing. 

_"At least I know that they are awake" _Remus thought to himself and knocked on the door. 

A _come in _was heard from behind the door and Remus walked in. 

"Hi girls and Lily" Remus said looking at the girls and then at Lily. 

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?" Lily said smiling. 

"Nothing, how are you going?" Remus said. 

"Fine, but I have a feeling that you didn't just come here to see if I was going all right, what are you here?" Lily said.

"Well me and the Marauders want to talk to you" Remus said. 

"Who are the Marauders?" Lily asked. 

"Oh, that's what me, James, Sirius and Peter have called our little group and you're in it to" Remus explained. 

"Oh ok so what do you do in this group?" Lily said. 

"Well that's why we need you, the group play's pranks and our main person to prank is Snape and we need to know how to do it cause we need a charm and because you have such a large and lovely brain we were wondering If you wanted to do it?"  Remus said. 

"Sure, do you want me to come with you now?" Lily asked. 

"It would be best, yeah," Remus said.

"Ok I'll see you at breakfast girls bye" Lily said walking out of the door. 

"So what were you and the rest of the girls laughing about before I walked in?" Remus asked walking back to the boy's dorms. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily said smiling. 

"Come on Lils we tell each other everything" Remus said. 

"Ok but you must promise not to tell him right," Lily, said. 

"Fine" Remus said straight away. 

"Right Alice fancies Frank ok," Lily said. 

"Ok" Remus said as they got to the boy's dorm door and they heard two boys quietly yelling. 

"Are they still arguing?" Remus said. 

"Who are arguing?" Lily asked. 

"James and Sirius" Remus answered. 

"Why" 

"I'll tell you later" Remus said and thy walked though the door.

James and Sirius stopped arguing as they saw Lily enter the room. 

"Hi Lils we were just arguing about you!" Sirius said. 

"Actually Remus I don't want to know what they've been arguing about" Lily said to Remus. 

"So what did you guys want me for?" Lily asked. 

"We need your brains, well your charms brain anyway," Sirius said. 

"Ok what charm do you need?" Lily said sighing. 

"The one where a person can't see what their wearing but everyone else can, I don't know what it's called" James explained. 

"Ok no problem" Lily said easily. 

"Ok, right now Lily you can go past Snape before he goes into the great hall and we'll be hiding round the corner, Lils you put the spell on him and then we'll change his clothes and go to the great hall for breakfast and when Snape comes in he'll get a big Marauder surprise" James said starting to laugh. 

"Right I'll go and find him then" Lily said going to walk out the door. 

"See you in a bit" Peter said. 

"Yeah bye" Sirius aid and Lily walked out of the door.

Breakfast 

Lily walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat between Remus and James. 

"That was so funny I could hardly look at him when you put the spell on him" Lily said laughing. 

"I know I can't wait till he comes in here" Sirius said looking at the Slytherin table and then Snape showed up in a mini skirt and tank top and sat down at the Slytherin table and then everyone burst into a roar of laughter in the hall and Snape made a little laugh trying to fit in to what everyone was laughing at. After a while Dumbledore spoke. 

"Alright everybody quiet down now, mister Snape thank you for your little fashion show but would you please go and put your uniform on please" 

"But professor what do you mean?" Snape said looking a little strangely at Dumbledore.

At the Gryffindor table James had stopped laughing and looked at Lily. 

"Lils take the spell of him," James whispered and Lily muttered something under her breath and then she heard Snape scream really load and run out of the hall and everybody started to laugh again.

"That was a wicked prank," Sirius said while laughing. 

"Yeah one of many!" James said laughing his head off. 

A/N: hi what did you think of this chapter please review and tell me.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl  


	8. going home

A/N: hi just a small note this chapter is when the Marauders are going home for the end of the year cause I couldn't think of anything else to do while they were in their first year it might be like that for nearly every year probably. 

Enjoy this chapter 

Chapter 8 

"Man this year has gone really fast" Sirius said packing his bags. 

"I know and it's only just the beginning I mean we have another 6 years after this" James said trying to pull up the zipper on his suitcase. 

"Yeah but who's complaining, I mean its only school it's not that hard!" Remus said putting his coat on. 

"You would say that wouldn't you all year round you've been sucking up to the teachers" James said finally succeeding in shutting his bag. 

"I don't suck up to the teachers I just know what I'm learning about and I listen to what's been said" Remus said picking up his suitcase. 

"I'm going to wait for Lily downstairs in the common room, see you in a bit!" Remus said walking out the door. 

"Were did Peter go anyway?" Sirius asked. 

"I think he packed his bag last night instead of this morning" James said. 

"Well we better hurry up because we have to make our way down to Hogsmeade for the train" Sirius said putting on his coat. 

"I know I know I'm coming" James said also putting on his coat and picking up his bag. 

"Right come on then were already late everyone should be in the great hall by now!" Sirius said running out the door with James. 

As they got down to the great hall they saw Lily, Remus and they rest of the first year Gryffindor's near the front of the hall talking to Hagrid who would take them to the train station and James and Sirius ran up to them. 

"What took you so long?" Lily asked. 

"Lily when James and Sirius are packing things away they take as long as a girl trying to do there hair before a ball!" Jack said laughing. 

"Ha, Ha very funny, the reason we took so long is because we didn't want to leave any of our prank things in the room so we had to look everywhere in the room to see if we had left any anywhere" Sirius explained. 

"Is that why you were under my bed this morning James?" Frank asked.     

"Yeah" James said simply. 

"Where do you get these prank things from anyway?" Alice asked. 

"Oh dear Alice we have our ways!" Sirius said putting his hand to his heart. 

"Ok so are we sharing a compartment on the train?" Alice asked changing the subject. 

"Um I guess so" Arabella said. 

"Oh Remus before I forget is your mum and dad coming to the platform to pick us up or is mine?" Lily asked Remus.

"Um I think mine are but I guess we'll really find out when we get onto the platform" Remus said. 

"Right then off we go" Hagrid boomed behind them opening the oak doors and going onto the carriages.

When the kids were on the train ride home Remus challenged Sophie to a game of exploding snap Lily and James had fallen asleep by the window, Lily lying o James' chest, the two of them not realising it, Sirius and Arabella were arguing again about Sirius and what he expects in girls Peter had gone to the toilet, Alice and Frank were talking in the corner and Jack was watching Remus and Sophie play. 

"Yes! I win again" Remus shouted as he won another game of exploding snap. 

"Right another game I want to win at least one game by the end of this train ride because nobody ever does win you and I want to be the first one to beat you!" Sophie said. 

"Yeah right maybe the reason nobody can beat me is that I'm so good at it" Remus said. 

"Right shuffle the pack again" Sophie said handing the pack to Remus who shuffled them no problem. 

"Hey guys look at the love birds by the window; I want to be best man" Sirius said as he finished his argument with Arabella and looking at Lily and James. 

"Grow up Sirius" Remus said putting down a card ready to start a new game. 

"I don't want to grow up it sounds really boring!" Sirius whined. 

"Augh" Remus sighed. 

"I know he's so immature" Arabella said. 

"Who asked you?" Sirius said giving her a dirty look. 

"Do you want me to start another fight and this time it won't just be me saying things" Bella said glaring at Sirius. 

"And they sat Lily and James would make a good couple" Remus said under his breath. 

"What was that Remus?" Sirius asked. 

"Nothing!" Remus replied. 

Then all of a sudden a load bang was heard which woke Lily and James in A split second and Sophie shouting, 

"YES! I won, I won, I WON, I WON REMUS LUPIN AT EXPLOADING SNAP! ]

"Ok we get it now will you just shut up!" Remus said. 

"Oh stop being such a sore loser just because you lost, to a girl" Sophie said in his face. 

"Whatever it doesn't bother me" Remus said leaning back in is chair.

"What's going on?" James said in a sleepy voice. 

"Sophie's just beat Remus at exploding snap sorry did we interrupt something" Sirius said with a smile pointing at Lily and James. 

"Oh my… sorry James I didn't notice I had fallen asleep on you…sorry" Likely said blushing to the top o the roots of her hair. 

"Don't worry about it I fell asleep as well" James said also having a little hint of red hitting his cheeks. 

"Augh, the trains just stopped come on lets get off" Remus said getting up and walking of the train with the other's following behind. 

As they got to the gateway they saw Remus' mum and dad waiting for Lily and Remus. 

"looks like my mum and dad aren't here yet so I'll owl you two in the holiday see if we could get together or something" James said as Lily and Remus were about to walk up to Remus' parents. 

"Ok see you guys soon" Lily said and waved at them. 

"Remus I can't wait for these six weeks to be over!" Lily said as they walked up to Remus' mum and dad. 

"same here" 

A/N: hi sorry I've been so long on this I've just got a major writers block it normally takes me 15 min's to write a story bout this one taken me just over an hour. 

Any way what did you think please review

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl      


	9. a suprise visitor!

"Remus can I ask you a question?" Lily asked Remus, they were in Lily's bedroom and it was the 4th week of the holiday. 

"Well you just did but you can ask me another one if you wish!" Remus said with a slight laugh. 

"That saying is so old, anyway when are you going to tell the Marauders about your, shall we say, moonlight wonderings?" Lily asked. 

"I don't know…when I feel right about it I suppose, why?" Remus said. 

"Well it's just last year when you went you know when you left they kept asking me questions, it wasn't till near the end of the year that they stopped questioning me!" Lily explained. 

"Didn't they like my excuses?" Remus asked. 

"Well Remus after you say that your Mum is ill every month I would actually expect them to get the least bit suspicious, face it mate your going to have to come up with a new excuse" Lily said seriously. 

"What should I tell them then?" Remus said thinking of what his new excuse could be. 

"Um, how about your cousin in getting married and she wants you there" Lily suggested. 

"Good idea except it only covers one month not the whole of the school year" Remus said. 

"It looks like you're going to have to look up the rest aren't you then?" Lily said with a smile. 

They heard a knock at the door and Lily's Mom, Claire, walked in. 

"Hi guys dinners ready now so come down" Lily's mom said and then walked out the door. 

"Right well we might think of some more after dinner" Lily said walking down the stairs and into the dining room. 

"So how has everyone's day been then?" Lily's Mom said trying to make conversation with the four other people who were round the table. 

"Um fine Mum" Lily said answering so her Mum wouldn't feel out of place. 

"Right then" Lily's Mum said giving up on the conversation idea. 

All of a sudden a load bang was heard from inside the living room and a familiar voice was heard. 

"LILY! REMUS!! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"Oh no!" Remus said putting his face in his hands. 

"What's he doing here?" Lily said aloud to herself. 

"Who's here dear?" Lily's Mum said. 

But she didn't have to be answered because the person was standing right by the dining room door the one and only…

Sirius Black!

"Hello people how are you all, enjoying a nice dinner I see" Sirius said. 

"Lily who is this young man?" Lily's Mum said. 

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself…my name is Sirius 'don't have a middle name cause my parents don't give a dam about me' Black nice to meet you" Sirius said bowing and Lily put her head in hands and groaned. 

"Hi Sirius this is Lils Mum, Dad and her sister Petunia" Remus said. 

"Ah and here's the lovely Lily herself, what you been up to darlin?" Sirius said walking up to Lily who had now sat up straight. 

"Sirius what are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to go over to James' for the summer?" Lily said. 

"Well see James has gone away to France and I don't want to spend any more time in that house of mine with that mother if mine so I thought I'd come and see my wonderful friends Lily and Remus" Sirius explained. 

"Right…Mum, Dad if you haven't already guessed this is Sirius and he goes to school with me and Remus remember when I told you about him?" Lily said to her parents who were staring at Sirius. 

"Ah… Lils you've been talking about me…I hope it's all been good" Sirius said. 

"Oh Sirius you mean the hyperactive one" Lily's Mum said. 

"The one who loves playing pranks" Lily's Dad continued. 

"Yes the one and only" Sirius said who was now looking at Petunia who hadn't said a word since he had arrived. 

"And this must be Petunia well I've heard a lot about you" Sirius said looking at her but she just simply threw him a dirty look and started eating her dinner ignoring everybody else. 

"Well Sirius it's very nice to meet you at last… are you planning on staying the night, because your more then welcome" Lily's Mum said. 

"Oh I wouldn't like to impose" Sirius said with full honesty. 

"Oh dear you wouldn't be imposing it would be nice to have another one of Lily's friends round" Lily's Mum said. 

"Wonderful" Petunia muttered underneath her breath but Sean heard her and glared at her. 

"Remus is staying tonight as well so you won't be alone," Sean said. 

"Alright then I'll just go and get my stuff then…I'll be right back." Sirius said and exited the room and jumped into the fireplace. 

"Ah lovely boy don't you think?" Claire said taking all the plates off the table  

"Oh he's wonderful" Lily said who was washing up  

"A bit hyperactive…but Wonderful" Remus said who was drying up.

Then another bang was heard and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace with a couple of bags in his hands. 

"Right then now that all the dinner things are cleared away, where do you want to go tomorrow?" Lily's Mum said. 

"Oh Mum can we go to the beach please?" Lily asked. 

"The beach it is then" Claire agreed. 

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner I've just been really busy…you think cause schools off you won't be…but I am, anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl 


	10. at the beach

At the beach!

Lily and Remus took Sirius' things up to the spare bedroom where Remus' was going to sleep and then they all went to Lily's room. 

Lily lay on her bed looking at Sirius and Remus who were fighting over who wanted to sit on the been bag chair. 

"Sirius get off I want to sit in it" Remus said pulling off the chair. 

"I'm the guessed!" Sirius said back. 

"Well I am to!" Remus replied. 

"Lily!" the both yelled at the same time. 

"Right one of you on the chair and then the other can sit on the end of my bed, Right Remus on the chair and Sirius sit on the bed, or would you prefer to sit on the floor?" Lily said. 

"No the bed will be fine" Sirius said and sat on Lily instead of the bed. 

"Sirius…I can't…breath…get of…you heavy…lump!" Lily said between breaths. 

"Fine and I am not heavy!" Sirius said finally sitting on the end of the bed. 

"Right now we've got that sorted its time to question Mister Black" Remus said looking at Sirius.

"Question me, about what?" Sirius asked. 

"Well for one, what are you doing here?" Lily said. 

"I needed to get out of that house before I go completely bananas!" Sirius said. 

"Its that silly mother of mine she's dong my head in!" Sirius explained. 

"Oh ok!" Remus said understanding what Sirius was going on about. 

"So Lily your sister seems lovely," Sirius said sarcastically. 

"Oh she's wonderful" Lily said. 

"Not as bad as my brother though" Sirius said with a shiver. 

"I didn't know you had a brother" Lily said surprised. 

"Well I do and he's a little git to put it nicely," Sirius explained. 

"Come on he can't be as bad as Petunia!" Remus said. 

"No he's worse he's a little Mummy's boy and you no what my mothers like, when me and Andromeda came home this summer my Dad got us together went though all of my school stuff and started having a go at me saying that me being with all the goody, goody Gryffindors is betraying our family name, like I give a dam about my family the only ones I get on with is Andromeda and my uncle!" Sirius explained.

"Wait a second isn't Andromeda in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked. 

"Yes our Dads say that we're a disappointment to the family and should be hung, but the rest of the family decided that it would be wrong for some strange reason!" Sirius said. 

"Oh Sirius I feel really sorry for you, no wonder you wanted to get away from there, Is your cousin still there?" Lily said looked at Sirius with a sad face. 

"No she went round to a friends house a week ago, I helped her get past the family" Sirius explained. 

"Right well now that's all sorted we better get to bed big day tomorrow" Remus said. 

"You sound like my Mum!" Lily said laughing. 

"Well lily you can't really stay in this house and not pick up on some of your mothers ways of things!" Remus said defending himself. 

"Ok!" Sirius said with a laugh. 

"Guys I've got to get changed so out!" Lily ordered and Remus and Sirius got up and left, Lily got changed into her Pyjamas and went for a wash and then went over to the guessed bedroom and knocked on the door. 

"Come in"

"Hi guys how are you doing in here?" Lily asked and stepped over Sirius who was lying on the floor looking up and the ceiling. 

"Were doing fine Lils, you go to bed you look really tired." Remus said. 

"Alright then, goodnight Remus goodnight Sirius" Lily said and stood by the door. 

"Night Lils" Remus answered. 

"Night Flower" Sirius said and Lily exited the room. 

"Sirius where do you come up with those nicknames?" Remus said and was answered by a long snore. 

Remus shook his head and turned off the light. 

The next morning Sirius was woken up to something that sounded like a roaring sound, he sat up in bed and seen that Remus was not there and the roaring sound could still be heard so he got up and opened the door to see Lily who was holding a machine and gliding it over the carpet, Sirius put his hands to his ears and then Lily turned it off. 

"Morning Sirius I was just about to come and wake you, breakfast is nearly done!" Lily said and put the machine in her Mum and Dads room and then walked downstairs with Sirius and sat at the table where Remus and Petunia were sitting in quiet. 

"Good morning People!" Sirius said happily. 

"Morning Sirius" Remus said and then Claire came out of the kitchen. 

"Morning Sirius dear sit down breakfast is almost ready" Claire said and Sirius sat down at the table next to Lily. 

"Hey Lils where's you Dad?" Sirius asked. 

"Oh He's at work, after breakfast we can go and ask Sophie if she wants to come to the beach with us" Lily said. 

"And Sophie would be?" Sirius said slowly. 

"My Mum" Remus said simply and then Claire walked in with a tray full of pancakes. 

"Right everyone eat up, and don't worry about Sophie Lily I've already asked her she'll be round in a minute" Claire explained. 

"Ok" Lily said and picked up 2 pancakes. 

"Good morning Petunia are you coming to the beach with us on this lovely day" Sirius said happily and Petunia just ignored him. 

"PETUNIA! Answer Sirius!" Claire said inside the kitchen. 

"Yes I am" Petunia said gritting her teeth. 

"Somebody's cranky this morning!" Sirius said. 

Then the front door opened to reveal Remus' Mum Sophie. 

"Hi guys" Sophie said walking up to the table. 

"Hi Sophie" Lily said. 

"Hi ya Mum" Remus said looking up at his Mum. 

"And you must be Sirius" Sophie said looking at the boy who had about 10 pancakes on his plate. 

"Hello Mrs Lupin" Sirius said as Lily and Remus laughed under their breath. 

"There's no need to call me that Sirius, Sophie will be just fine," Sophie said picking up a pancake. 

"Ok Mrs…I mean Sophie" Sirius said and glared at Lily and Remus who now had their head in their hands to try and hide their laughter. 

"Right finish your breakfast…we better get going or we'll hit traffic," Claire said and Sirius put one last pancake in his mouth and put his, Lily and Remus' plate in the kitchen then ran towards the front door obviously excited about going to the beach. 

When they got to the beach Lily got changed into her bikini and got out her towel rolled it out and placed it on the sand and then lay on it closing her eyes, what she didn't know is that Remus and Sirius, who only had shorts on and were getting lots of looks off the girls, were planning on doing. They crept up to Lily and picked her up and Lily let out a shrill scream and Claire and Sophie looked up from lying on the sand and started laughing at the sight they were seeing. 

"Lily dearest you shouldn't be lying down on a day like this you should be in the water having a cool down" Sirius said laughing. 

"Black you just dare!" Lily screamed but couldn't help laughing. 

"Ok come on Lily be a sport!" Remus said and they both carried her to the edge of the water. 

"Oh come guys I'm one of your best mates please don't do this to me!" Lily pleaded. 

"Sorry we've already made up our minds" Sirius said and looked at Remus who nodded and then they threw her in the water. 

"AHHHHHHHH" Lily said as she landed in the cool seawater with the waves splashing all over her. 

"You two are in for it now!" Lily yelled and got up and started splashing the boys who started running out of the water. 

"Wimps" She shouted as she got out of the water. 

"At least we're dry wimps Lily flower" Sirius said laughing. 

"Look why don't you go and get an ice cream or something look hears the money" Sophie said handing Lily some money and Lily headed off to the ice cream van with Remus and Sirius by her side. 

"Finally piece and quiet" Sophie said and lied back down until a scream was heard. 

"Petunia what are you screaming at?" Claire said. 

"I just felt something crawl up my leg!" Petunia said. 

"AUGH!!" The two Mums said and lay back down on the sand. 

"But Lils I want magical mystery" Sirius whined. 

"Sirius you can't this is the Muggle world we only have normal flavours!" Lily explained to Sirius. 

"Well what is there?" Sirius asked. 

"There's cherry, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate…" Lily started to say. 

"Oh can I have Chocolate please?" Sirius asked. 

"Sure come on were next" Lily said walking up to the ice cream pallor. 

"Chocolate please" Sirius said before Lily could get a word in. 

"Strawberry please" Remus said. 

"And Vanilla please!" Lily said and they man gave them there ice creams and Lily gave him the correct money and then they all walked back to the place where the rest were. 

"Right now if that's alright with you I'm going to sunbath now ok!" Lily said sitting on her towel. 

"Yes by all means!" Sirius said and Lily lay on her towel after she had finished her ice cream and fell asleep. 

Remus and Sirius when they had finished their ice cream came to an idea they slowly crept up to Lily again and covered her body over with sand and then when her body had been completely covered up, except for her head, the boys sat down and decided to get a tan. 

A few hours later Claire got up and decided it was time to go… when she got up she seen Lily and then looked up at Remus and Sirius. 

"She is going to kill you when she wakes up!" Claire pointed out and shouted Lily's name. 

"I'm up" Lily said waking up and trying to lift herself up but she couldn't and then noticed she was covered in sand. 

"AHHH…Boys you evil git's get me up now!" Lily said and Remus and Sirius found her arms and pulled her up out of the sand. 

"Right come on" Sophie said picking everything up and putting it in the car. 

"Lils are you made at us?" Remus asked. 

"I'm not sure," Lily said putting a towel round her. 

"Oh don't be mad!" Sirius whined again. 

"AUGH! Alright although it seemed like hell it was actually fun today" Lily said and Remus and Sirius put their arms round Lily's shoulders. 

"Yeah I know…today was the best day I've had in ages!" Sirius said and walked into the car and when they got home the three kids said their good nights to everyone and went straight to bed. 

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet… please review and tell me what you think.  

NOTE TO VAL: Hi thanks for reviewing and yes my name is for that reason and thanks for saying that you love all my stories 

:: Blows kisses::   

Thanks   

Luv   

Tom girl 


	11. holiday

Please don't kill me! 

I won't be able to continue with this story until the 1st of September cause I'm going on holiday and I won't be able to get onto a computer. 

I'm so sorry and when I get back I will update

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl  


	12. a little house work

Sirius woke up the next morning and saw that Remus wasn't there, then he went into Lily's bedroom and saw it empty to so he went downstairs and heard hushed voices in the kitchen, when he went in he saw Remus and Lily making, what it looked like, Pancakes. 

"Morning Guys!" Sirius said in a sleepy voice. 

"Oh hi Sirius Remus was just going to wake you up, we didn't want to wake you up any earlier, you looked so peaceful" Lily said. 

"So did you have a good sleep?" Remus asked while he was flipping the pancakes. 

"Yeah better then usual" Sirius said smiling. 

"That's good to know" Lily said now walking out of the kitchen and lying the knives and forks on the table, Sirius noticed that Lily only put on three sets. 

"Um Lils where is everyone?" Sirius asked and Lily walked back into the kitchen. 

"Well my Mum and Dad are at work and Petunia is found her friends house, she went round about 8 this morning." Lily explained. 

"Where do your Mum and Dad work?" Sirius asked finally smelling the pancakes. 

"My Mums a hairdresser and my Dad, well I don't know what my Dad does actually, but he works at this type of car place that sells them or something, he normally doesn't talk about it" Lily explained. 

"Right breakfast is ready!" Remus shouted and walked into the living room and placed a whole plate full of pancakes on the table and then sat down, followed by Sirius, who literally ran to the table, and Lily. 

"After they had finished all the pancakes Lily got up and picked up all the plates and took them all in the kitchen by the sink. 

"Right, I'm going to do the washing up, Remus why don't you take Sirius round to yours for a while" Lily said turning the taps on. 

"Oh no, I want to help I think it's fascinating how muggles clean and do other stuff" Sirius said. 

"Well it looks like we're staying round here," Remus said with a laugh and Sirius and Remus went to sit down in the living room but were closely followed by Lily who had wet bubbly hands from the washing up. 

"I don't think so!" Lily said staring at the two boys slumped on the sofa. 

"What don't you think so?" Sirius asked. 

"Well if you're planning on staying here you will help me do the housework" lily said expecting a lot of 'Aughs' but that's not what she got. 

"Cool" Sirius said standing up and running upstairs. 

"He won't be saying that at the end of it, that's for sure" Remus said to Lily who just laughed and then retuned to the kitchen to do the washing up, which she really didn't want to do because she couldn't wait to see Sirius trying to do muggle house work and she just laughed to her self and continued to wash up. 

About 10 minutes later Lily had just about finished washing up and was about to start drying it all when she heard a big bang and someone yell 'Ouch you Muppet, get it off my leg!' and Lily walked out of the kitchen and seen Remus lying on the floor with a vacuum on top of him and Sirius struggling to get it off him. 

"Lily…help…I can…hardly…breathe!" Remus managed to say and Lily walked up and lifted the vacuum up, with the help of Sirius and Remus got up and shot a dirty look at Sirius who backed away against the wall. 

"Alright now boys I think you should do the dusting, at least you cant do anything wrong with that!" Lily said and went back into the kitchen, banged a few cupboards and then walked back out with a can of polish and a duster. 

"Right now use this and don't cause any more trouble!" Lily warned and gave the dusting things to Sirius and walked back to do the drying up. 

Then it wasn't 5 minutes after when she heard another yell and walked back into the living room. 

"What now?" Lily asked. 

"Sirius sprayed me with the dam polish bottle!" Remus yelled. 

"I didn't mean to it was a accident!" Sirius also yelled. 

"Ok now stop the yelling, I think it would be best if, Sirius you give me that back!" Lily said and pointed at the polish, which Sirius gave to her with a sad look on his face, and then she pointed at the duster and he gave her that to with the same look on his face. 

"Now I think it would be better if Remus you took Sirius round to yours for a while and I'll finish off here!" Lily said to Remus who looked at Sirius. 

"Come on Sirius…come round mine for a bit" Remus said and walked to the door. 

"Ok" Sirius said dully and walked though the door. 

"Bye Lils" Remus and Sirius said together. 

"Bye see you later" Lily said and went back to doing the housework. 

"I was enjoying myself then!" Sirius whined when they got back to Remus'. 

"Oh Sirius don't moan Lily will be here in a bit and then we can go back over!" Remus said and sat on the sofa and then Sirius' eyes lit up. 

"Remus can we do house work here?" Sirius said hopefully. 

"NO!!!" Remus said lying down on the sofa and putting his hands over his head.   

A/N: H I everyone, sorry this is a bit late but I've got writers block and now I'm back at School it's really hard to fit it in, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl 


	13. day at the Zoo

A day at the zoo

The next few weeks at Lily and Remus' house's had been complete mayhem, but Sirius enjoyed every single moment of it, even though Lily and Remus moaned they were happy to see that Sirius was having a good time. The day before they had to catch the hogwarts express to go back to Hogwarts Lily was really bored and Lily's Mum and Remus' Mum, with Remus, Lily and Sirius, were trying to decide where to go. 

"Sirius where do you want to go?" Sophie asked. 

"Anywhere I'm not really bothered!" Sirius answered easily. 

"Alright that helps" Lily said sarcastically and Petunia walked though the front door. 

"Ah Pet where do you want to go today," Claire asked her daughter and Petunia turned round to face her Mum. 

"Um Fiona's, actually I'm going round there in exactly 10 minutes." Petunia said and ran upstairs. 

"Thanks for asking permission" Claire said with sarcasm dripping from every word. 

"Ok we still haven't decided where to go!" Remus said trying to get back into the conversation, which they had started off with. 

"Alright how about the beach again?" Claire suggested. 

"No I don't feel like it, after the last time I'd rather stay at least 1 mile away from water for the next 3 months" Lily said glaring at Remus and Sirius who sniggered. 

"No me neither" Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement. 

"Ok I don't know then!" Claire said. 

"I give up as well," Sophie said. 

All 5 of them were silent until Lily broke it. 

"I've got it!" 

"Where?" Remus said. 

"The zoo" Lily said with a smile. 

"Cool, I'll get to see all the hippo's and other things" Sirius said standing up. 

"Um Sirius how do you know about Hippos, I thought you were from a wizard family which hates muggles and the life they live in" Lily said. 

"I do but I know about some things like Hippos, and I know why because Remus has a book on them," Sirius said and Remus slightly laughed. 

"Ok can we go?" Lily said trying to change the subject. 

"Sure come on get your coats, we'll go now" Claire said and got up to get everyone's coats. 

"Right come on then," Sophie said putting on her coat and picking up her purse and leading the kids to the car. 

It took ½ an hour to get to the Zoo and though out the whole journey Sirius wouldn't shut up about hippos. 

"Will someone, I don't care who, but will someone shut this lunatic up!" Lily said starting to get annoyed. 

"This might, we're here now Sirius" Claire said driving into the Zoo entrance and started looking for a parking space and Sirius started bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"I don't know how his parent's put up with him," Sophie said.

"I think it's more of the case of how does he put up with his parent's" Remus said and Lily nodded her head in agreement.

When they got a parking space the three kids jumped out and ran to the entrance gates and stood at the paying point, after Claire had paid they all walked round and started walking round the cages outside and started looking at the monkeys. 

"Oh look at their bums Ha!" Sirius said rather loudly. 

"Sirius shut up!" Lily hissed. 

"Ok" Sirius said and they all walked to the next cage. 

"Who wants an ice cream?" Claire asked. 

"Me" the three kids answered. 

"Right come on Sophie let's go and get them all an ice cream." Claire said and Sophie nodded and they walked away from the cages. 

Lily, Remus and Sirius were looking at all the monkeys doing their tricks, like hanging upside down, next to the three there was a group of, what looked like, sixteen year olds and one, ignoring the signs that said 'DON'T FEED OR GIVE ANYTHING TO THE ANIMALS', Gave the monkey a full bottle of Pepsi with the lid on and the monkey hung onto the cage and was trying to open the bottle with his mouth, the sixteen year olds laughed and then walked away. 

"Oh that is just wrong, look at the poor thing," Lily said not believing what she was seeing. 

"We've got to get somebody, like a zoo keeper or something!" Sirius said. 

"Right I'll stay here and you two go and look for a zoo keeper it's way to dangerous for us to get the bottle of him" Remus said and Sirius and Lily nodded and then ran off to find a zookeeper. They ran round the whole zoo and couldn't find anyone. 

"I don't believe this, how can there be a zoo with no zookeeper!" Lily said obviously getting annoyed. 

"Look there's someone in there!" Sirius said and looked into an office where they saw a man drinking a cup of coffee and watching a muggle TV. Sirius banged on the window and the man looked and the two of them and Sirius motioned for him to come out, which he did. 

"Somebody has given one of the monkeys a Pepsi bottle and he's trying to open it!" Lily said quickly. 

"Ok I'll be right there thanks for telling me," the Zookeeper said and followed Sirius and Lily to the cage and Remus ran up to them before they got to the cage.  

"It's eaten the lid and the wrapper and drank the Pepsi!" Remus said. 

"What as in swallowed the lid and wrapper!" Lily said and Remus nodded. 

"Man that is one hungry monkey!" Sirius said. 

"Huh uh" Remus said and the zookeeper clapped his hands and the monkey dropped the bottle and walked off. 

 "You mean we ran all way round the Zoo and all we had to do is clap, what a waste!" Lily said clutching her stomach from where she had a cramp, just then Claire and Sophie came back and gave them their ice cream and they told the adults how they saved the monkey. The rest of the day went quickly and before they knew it they had to go home, so they all got in the car and drove home. Before they got out of the car Sophie spoke to Remus.

"Remus do you want to sleep at Lily's tonight?" Sophie asked. 

"If I can" Remus said hopefully and yet very tired.

"I haven't got a problem with it" Claire said with a smile. 

"Thanks" Remus said simply and then got out of the car. 

"See you tomorrow then!" Sophie said and Remus waved at his Mum before going into the Evans house with Sirius and Lily. 

Lily's Dad was sitting on the sofa reading the paper when they all got in. 

"Hi kids did you have a good time!" Lily's Dada asked. 

"Hum" was all he got from the threesome as they walked upstairs and he turned to Claire. 

"Lively day" He asked Claire. 

"You have no idea" Claire said with a smile and also walked up the stairs to go to bed. 

A/N: Hi I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, please review and tell me what you think

Thanks 

Luv  

Tom girl  


	14. back to school

The day came when the three had to bored the Hogwarts Express, Lily was busy packing the last of her things, Remus was doing the same and Sirius was waiting in the car with Mrs Evans. 

"Augh I'm going to see where them two are" Claire said and got out of the car and walked into the Evans house. 

"Come on you two!" Claire shouted up the stairs and two soon to be second years walked down the stairs with three suitcases in their hands. 

"Take your time why don't you!" Claire said and walked out with them to the car and Sophie came running to the car.

"Hi guys, I've just come to say bye to my sweetheart" Sophie said and gave Remus a hug and as kiss on the cheek. 

"Se you soon Mum" Remus said letting go of Sophie and got into the car and then Lily went to hug Sophie to say goodbye and then got into the car.

"See you later Sophie" Claire said and drove off. 

Soon enough after they got to Kings Cross station and the three kids jumped out of the car. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to the platform with you?" Claire asked Lily who was hugging her Mum goodbye. 

"No I'll be fine, we're going to go find our friends straight away so don't worry" Lily said letting go of her Mum. 

"Bye Claire" Remus said and got all of his bags out of the boot of the car. 

"See you soon Remus" Claire said and gave Remus a hug. 

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs Evans, It meant a lot," Sirius said and Claire gave Sirius a hug. 

"No problem you're always welcome you were no trouble at all." Claire said and let go of Sirius. 

"Mum we've got to go now cause the train will be leaving in ten minutes." Lily said. 

"Ok then you three go and I'll see you in the holiday's" Claire said and gave them all one last hug and got back in the car while Lily, Remus and Sirius walked into the station. 

"I wonder where James is?" Sirius asked as they were nearing the posts that said 9 and 10. 

"I don't know, but don't worry we'll find him." Lily said; many people were starting to stare at them because Lily's owl was hooting loudly and scratching against the cage as they got to the entrance of the platform.

"Do you want to see if we can go all together?" Sirius said with a sly grin. 

"No we might bump into something!" Lily said. 

"We could give it a try," Remus said trying to persuade Lily. 

"You're as bad as him you know that!" Lily said. 

"Oh come on Lils, where's that little devil inside of you saying that you think it's a good idea?" Sirius whined. 

"Augh fine we can try it but only because if we go at different times we'll be late for the train" Lily said finally giving in to the boys and they all ran threw the platform and nearly hit the train if they hadn't stopped right away. 

"See look I told you!" Lily said. 

"Yeah but you still went along with it didn't you?" Sirius said. 

"Come on guys lets go find the others" Remus said trying to break up the fight that might have started if he didn't but in. 

"Ok come on" Sirius said and the three got onto the train. 

They were searching for about twenty minutes in every carriage until they heard a loud bang in the next one and looked in to find James and Peter playing exploding snap, with peter losing gracefully. 

"Ha, I beat you again!" James said. 

"I give up, you're just to good." Peter said, both of them not noticing that the three had just walked in. 

"Have we missed anything?" Sirius said and the two turned round to see Lily, Remus and Sirius standing there with huge grins on their faces. 

"Sirius!" James said and got up to give Sirius a nig brotherly hug. 

"Where have you been, I've been sending letters to your house non stop, I thought they had done something to you, you know after they found out that you were in Gryffindor, I was dead worried, I was gonna inform the ministry." James said finally running out of breath. 

"And you didn't think to send the letters to my name, I was round Lily and Remus' houses for a few weeks" Sirius said and James looked at Lily and Remus. 

"Hi ya Remus" James said walking away from Sirius and giving Remus a hug. 

"Hi how you doing?" Remus asked. 

"Fine, you?" James answered. 

"Not to bad" Remus said and nodded his head towards Lily and James walked over to her. 

"Why hello Lilykins, I must admit you've got more beautiful these past six weeks" James said giving Lily a hug. 

"If I didn't know any better Mister Potter I'd say you were flirting with me," Lily said letting go of James. 

"Would I ever?" James asked pretending to be in shock and Lily gave him a look that said 'yes you do'. 

"How was your summer Lily flower?" James asked sitting down and Lily sat down next to him. 

"Fine" Lily said simply and laughed. 

_'Man her laugh is gorgeous I've missed It's great to have it back,'_ James thought looking at Lily with a great smile. 

"What?" Lily asked asking about James' strange behaviour. 

"Nothing it's just great to see you again" James said snapping out of his trance, the rest of the Marauders were looking at the two with humour in their eyes,

"Ok you two stop flirting save that for the wedding night." Sirius said. 

"Sirius you've been saying that since the beginning of first year…don't you think it's getting a bit old now," Lily said. 

"No I think that it will happen…no scratch that…I know it will happen." Sirius said knowingly. 

"Sirius grow up," James said acting like he was mature when he obviously wasn't. 

"No you grow up!" Sirius said back. 

"No you" 

"No you!" 

"How about both of you shut up!" Remus said. 

"No you!" Both James and Sirius said and broke down into unconditional laughter. 

A few hours later the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and all the Marauders got off and seen Hagrid. 

"Hi Hagrid!" Lily said. 

"Why hello Lily, how are you?" He asked. 

"Not bad" Lily said. 

"You better go in before you're late!" Hagrid said. 

"Ok bye Hagrid" Lily said starting to walk away.

"Bye Lily!" Hagrid said and started collecting the new first years. 

The sorting was over quite quickly and the feast had soon begun and then they all went up to bed. Lily was lying in bed looking out of her window and sighed. 

_'It's great to be back!'_

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm again very sorry…I've now got writers block and I can't think of a single thing to write, anyway please review and tell me what you think

Thanks 

Luv  

Tom girl      


	15. prank time!

A few weeks had passed and the Marauders had settled back into Hogwarts playing pranks and messing with teacher's heads as usual. 

"Man you don't know how good it is to be back!" Sirius said to the rest of the Marauders. 

"I know!" James agreed and then someone called Sirius' name from behind them. 

"Sirius!" The voice said and a 5th year was running up to them. 

"What's up Andromeda?" Sirius said turning round to his cousin. 

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you in ages, you dad wasn't to happy when you ran off" Andromeda explained. 

"Oh yeah, well I don't care!" Sirius said lazily. 

"Same here but there's nothing we can do about it is there, I mean they are family whether we like it or not" Andromeda sighed. 

"Yeah I know, so how's your time been since being back?" Sirius asked. 

"Nothing's happening much, since I became prefect everyone keeps coming up to me and asking if they can get out of detention!" Andromeda said. 

"You don't do it for them do you?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No I don't so don't you go getting any ideas! Have Bella or Narcissa came up to you yet this year?" She asked. 

"No, but they keep looking at me weirdly!" Sirius said. 

"I wouldn't worry about that, that's their normal faces!" She said with a laugh. 

"Hey Andie you couldn't do me a favour could you?" James asked pouting. 

"For you James Potter anything, as his fan club would say" She answered and her and Lily laughed. 

"Not funny, anyway we were thinking of pulling a prank on Bella, Lestrange and Snape could you help please?" James asked. 

"Hum, how do I put this in a way that I won't hurt your feelings, ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T DO THAT, I'LL GET IN WELL BIG TROUBLE AND I'LL LOSE MY PREFECT BADGE!" She said trying not to shout but did anyway, luckily for her no teachers or other student's were in the corridor as the last lessons had finished twenty minutes before. 

"I told you it would be bad idea to get Andie involved, she might lose her badge and we don't want that do we, she might anger the family" Sirius said the last part sarcastically and Andie glared at him. 

"Look you've got to understand, although I think your pranks are funny, they are rather dangerous and I can't put the school in danger," She explained. 

"You won't be putting the school in danger, we will instead!" Sirius said with a smile. 

"And it's not the school, its nasty, rotten smelling Slytherins" James said. 

"Please" Both Sirius and James said at the same time. 

"Augh ok what do you want me to do?" Andie said and listened to the plan that Sirius was saying. 

"Uh huh no way I'm going to do that!" She said after she heard it. 

"Oh please Andie," James begged. 

"Its completely below my role as a Prefect!" Andie said. 

"Andie we're begging you please help us just this once!" Sirius said now pulling on her robes. 

"Alright, nut you've got to promise if you get caught, which you most probably will, you're not to mention my name!" Andie said. 

"No we won't…thanks Andie you're the best cousin ever" Sirius said and gave Andie a hug. 

"Ah Sirius Black has just given me a hug…I think I'm gonna faint" Andie said and put her hand to her head. 

"Before you do can you go and do what we said?" Sirius said with a smile. 

"Sure but you lot better get off to bed or I'll have to give you a detention." Andie said. 

"Prefect's can't give detentions out!" James said and stuck out his tongue. 

"Don't get cheeky with me!" She said in mock anger. "Go on get to bed" 

"We're going!" Sirius said and the Marauder's said their goodbye to Andromeda and went to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Um guys what is the prank exactly?" Lily asked and sat on the couch. 

"You'll have to wait and find out tomorrow Lilykins" Sirius said and Sat on her lap.

"Sirius you big lump get the hell of me!" Lily said and threw Sirius if her. 

"You need to go on a diet" She joked. 

"How dare you I've lost 4 stone in one day!" Sirius said going along with the joke, Lily got up and walked over to the bottom of the girl's staircase before she said her reply. 

"Really it don't look like it, it didn't feel like it either!" She said and ran up the stairs. 

"Why you little…" Sirius said and ran after her when he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped and Lily looked over the top banister and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha you can't get up the stairs which means you can't get me until tomorrow and by then, with your little brain, you would have forgotten." Lily said. 

"Oh really" Sirius said standing on the first step…and nothing happened, he stood on the second steep…still nothing happened. 

"What's going on…how are you doing that?" Lily asked though pure amazement. 

"You see Lilykins…in first year me, James and Remus charmed the stairs with all the spells we could find in this big book that Remus got from the library so we could get up their, so we could catch little naughty girls like you!" Sirius said and started running up the stairs and Lily bolted across the landing like it was on fire. 

"Do you think we should go and watch or just go to bed?" James asked Remus at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Let's just go to bed and ask what happened in the morning…it's probably safer!" Remus said and James nodded his head in agreement and they went up the boy's staircase to their beds…ten minutes later Sirius walked in limping and went to bed and James and Remus started laughing under their breaths. 

A/N: Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long. This chapter was kind of boring but in the next you'll find out what the prank is that Andromeda was helping the Marauders pull and what happened to Sirius when he chased Lily up the stairs. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter so far. 

Thanks

Luv 

Tom girl  


	16. the start of the prank

AN: Hi just a quick note, I've changed Arabella in the story to the name Louise, after reading OotP Arabella isn't in Hogwarts, thanks, enjoy this chapter. 

"Good morning people" Sirius said walking into the great hall the next morning. 

"Why didn't you wake me up Prongs?" 

"Well you just looked so peaceful" James said with a smile. 

"What do mean, I always look peaceful!" Sirius said sitting down between Remus and James. 

"Hey Sirius what was up with you last night when you walked back into the dorm?" Remus asked and Lily and Louise burst out laughing. 

"What happened?" James asked looking from Lily to Sirius and then to Louise who was still laughing. 

"Well last night when Sirius ran up the stairs after me I ran into our dorm and into the bathroom, there was no light in the room and Sirius followed me into the room but didn't see me go to the bathroom and saw Louise moving around in her bed and thought it was me, when he ran up to her and jumped on her bed she woke up and started kicking his shin really hard" Lily said and then burst into a fit of laughter again. 

"It wasn't funny!" Sirius said but James and Remus had already started laughing. 

"Come on stop it now, just because Sirius got beaten up by a girl" Louise said and the four laughed even harder. 

"Fine then make fun of me, just because you two were to boring to go up there yourself!" Sirius said pointing at Remus and James. 

"Yes but you see we care about our health!" Remus said finally pulling himself together. 

"Ha, Ha very funny!" Sirius said. 

"That reminds me, Andie with the prank do you think she did it alright?" Lily asked and they looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Andie talking to a couple of her friends and then look at the Marauders and wink and then start talking to her friends again. 

"There you go…she's done it now all we have to do is wait!" James said and started staring at the slytherin table. 

The breakfast soon appeared into front of everybody and the drinks soon came, while the kids were eating their breakfast the Gryffindor ghost Nick came up to them. 

"Good morning" Nick said to the Marauders.

"Hello Sir Nicholas how are you?" Lily asked while cutting into a pancake.

"Not bad Lily, planning another prank I suspect!" Nick said with a smile. 

"Why on earth would you think that?" James said. 

"Just a feeling…I feel I've known you lot long enough" Nick answered. 

"Really, well you'll just have to wait and see won't you!" Sirius said sneakily looking over at the Slytherin table at Snape, Malfoy and Bellatrix. 

A/N: Hi Sorry this chapter is so short I just haven't got the time to write a long chapter so the prank will be in the next chapter. 

Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	17. The end of the line!

Hi I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, but I've come to a decision, I'm not going to continue with this story, I might re-post it in the new year, but I'm not sure, I can't think of anything to write for the new chapters and I think that this story isn't going anywhere, sorry, thank you for all your reviews, I've loved them all, 

Sorry again 

Luv 

Tom girl 


End file.
